All In My Head
by multi-fangirl123
Summary: "It's hard to believe all that could happen, in there even." I tried to imagine what the my future will look like but what he's saying it's... it's just all in my head. Includes all Avengers. rated T mostly for future language. Also there will be a bit of the Doctor from Doctor Who in one chapter but you don't need to watch it to understand disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**so I've had this idea in my head for awhile (you have no idea what goes on up there). Anyway I to give credit to some people:**

**-Bluebox345**

**-zitagirl**

**-TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters**

**-My good friend vandi-jenn123**

**So again I'm sorry to my loyal readers but in my opinion I'm that good at writing. **

**On with the story!**

**P.S. there will be spoilers for a lot mostly The Winter Solder, just a warning. So **_**italics are spoilers.**_

Imagine your world changing in a second and you didn't even know. Imagine your life being normal one day and the next you're living in Stark Tower.

Oops. Got ahead of myself there.

Any way you're probably wondering who I am, well if you don't mind I'm starting with my name, Miranda Hawkins. Now my story is quite confusing so try to keep up.

My life changed on April 28, 2014. I had just seen Captain America 2: The Winter soldier. I was kind of disappointed in myself because I only shed one tear. Did you hear that, _one tear_. _Shore I was close to crying when Bucky came back or when Fury nearly_… I've said too much haven't I?

Well I was walking out of the theater waiting for my friend Collin who went to the movie with me. Collin has dirty blond hair and deep green eyes.

The Brooklyn wind was blowing my own shoulder length blond hair. I decided to wear a Marvel T-shirt with skinny jeans and Uggs. I herd the doors open and saw Collin coming out of the theater. He's wearing a red plaid shirt with jeans and sneakers.

Collin had been crying during most of the movie. "Have a nice time in the bathroom crybaby." I teased. Collin glared at me and tried to give me a nuggie but I saw it coming and twisted his hand behind his back. "When will it get through your head your no match for me. It's like I have the super soldier serum too." I have been incredibly strong and tall forever and we joke that I have the same serum Steve had to become Captain America.

"Yah, yah, yah. Haven't we had this conversation?" Collin said.

"We have. I just will not let you forget it."

"I didn't think you would." He said. "So I was thinking maybe we could go to the bakery, since there's still time before we have to go home."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"NO!"

"Relax I'm just joking. Yah sure we can do that." I smirked and added, "On your left." And started running to the bakery. When I got there Collin was way behind and I went to order our usual pizza, cheese pizza and a brownie to share because their brownies are huge.

Collin finally got there after I sat down. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing you were just going too fast." He replied. "The usual?" Collin went on the other side of the booth we were in.

"Yep." I replied. "Okay so I want an honest answer. Is it bad that I only shed _one_ tear during the movie?"

Colin dropped the pizza onto his plate (dramatically if I might add) his jaw dropped and he came over to sit on my side of the booth. He started feeling my head and grabbed my wrist to check for a heartbeat. To put it simply he was freaking out. "Are you ok? _I know you didn't like Fury that much but seriously he-"_

"_Died. I know." I finished. "But for some reason I knew he would come through and survive. _I did the same thing when Colson died I had this feeling they'd both come through and survive. Although I was on the verge of crying."

"_What time did you cry?"_ he asked.

"_When Steve and Bucky were fighting."_ I answered._ "_Even just the thought of fighting you would put me over the edge, but you not remembering me, that, I just… could not handle."

"Aww, Miranda, you're talking about your feelings." Then he hugged me. I'm not really a hugger but when it comes to friends I'll make an exception. "Nothing can break us apart."

"I know. You're a good friend Collin."

"I know." He said. "On your left." And we just burst out laughing.

We finished our pizza and walked out but what we saw was not New York. And we weren't wearing the same clothes. I was wearing a peach colored dress with black buttons down the front with short sleeves and black stockings with black flats. My hair was curled and I had bright red lipstick on. Collin was wearing a white button down shirt with slacks, suspenders and a fedora. But our cloths were the least of our worries when it looks like _we're in the 40s._ We were both shocked as hell (who wouldn't be). "Collin?"

"Yah?"

"I don't think we're in 2014 anymore."

"Yep." He replied popping the 'p'.

"I do remember it from someplace though." He replied.

"Yah me too." The buildings were lined up side by side and the road was perfectly paved.

Just then someone in a suite came running out of the store next to us. After him was a vary muscular guy who… looked like Steve Rodgers AKA Captain America (now this scene is looking familiar). He took off after the first guy and I started chasing them just to see what was going on. Collin (being the good friend he is) reluctantly chased after me.

We were heading in the direction of some docks or something like that. I was staying about two feet behind the Captain America lookalike… you know what he is running pretty fast and he has the same blond hair… okay maybe he is Steve Rodgers. I was confused but I did notice this was like the movie. When Steve is chasing a HYDRA spy in a… suite. Well we're in deep shit. Anyway I started to pass Steve. I waved and asked as we ran, "Who ya chasing?"

"I think that's classified ma'am." He replied.

I rolled my eyes at the 'ma'am' part. "Oh well, I'm still following it seems like fun." I hesitated a little a said, "Miranda Hawkins, by the way. The kid behind us is my friend, Collin Anderson." I held out my hand.

"Steve Rodgers." He replied then shook my hand… oh my gods. Captain America just shook my hand. Sorry, just had a tiny fangirl moment.

We were coming to the water and the guy stopped. Steve stopped as well but I couldn't slow myself down to be right next to him, so I ended up in between Steve and the guy. Next thing I know there's a gun pointed at me, I'm walking with the (as I now call him) suite and Steve and Collin were calling my name. Wait isn't this supposed to be the boy? I thought to myself. Well, I can't get out of it now. Actually, I can but the movie has to move along and someone being held at gun point is part of the movie even if it has to be me. We went around the corner and the suite stopped and through me into the water just as Steve was coming around. Steve looked to water to make sure I was okay. "Go get him Steve, I can swim."

Then Collin came up and said, "I can take care of her." Steve nodded and continued after the suite.

I climbed up the latter on a nearby wall, Collin waiting for me. "Well this day can't get any crazier."

"I'd have to agree with you." Collin said pulling up. "So two questions: where are we and how do we get back?"

We started walking as I said, "I don't know about the second one, but I have a pretty good idea on the first."

"Shoot."

"Well I think somehow we got transported to a different dimension, where the Marvel movies are real."

"If it was someone other than me that person would think you're insane." We stopped walking and came to the place the bakery had been.

"I know. How are we going to get back." As if on cue, the setting turned to back to Brooklyn 2014.


	2. Answers

**Sorry for not updating in like forever. I just start writing when I feel like it, so really I have no excuse. There will be the Doctor from Doctor Who in this chapter but you don't need to watch Doctor Who to understand it.**

**Please enjoy! **

I pulled Collin into a nearby ally and said, "What in hell just happened?"

"I don't… wait I've read about stuff like this happening in fan fictions." Collin answered.

"You mean Dimension hopping? It would make the most sense… under the circumstances."

"I agree." A new voice came into the ally, distinctly familiar and… British. I could already feel more relaxed by just hearing his voice. But we're back in our dimension.

"David Tenant?" I asked.

"Ah… no." He answered.

"The Doctor then?"

"Yah. I think I can answer your questions."

"And I thought this day couldn't get any stranger." I mumbled.

"Looks like you were wrong." Collin commented.

"Yah. So what were those answers?" I asked walking closer to the Doctor.

"Well, why don't we go into the TARDIS it's more comfortable." He replied.

"Yah. Sure." You're probably wondering how I'm staying calm. Well, I'm not. I am having a fangirl fireworks presentation on the inside. We walked into the TARDIS. I said the first thing that came into my head, "It's smaller on the outside."

"Yah it's a li- I'm sorry, did you say smaller on the outside?" The Doctor asked.

"Yah."

"That's new." The Doctor commented. "Well, why don't we get down to business."

"Right." Collin said.

"So you got the Dimension Hopping thing correct but do you know how you Dimension Hopped?" The Doctor asked.

"No." I answered.

"Well you did it, Miranda."

Okay… that was not expected. "Wha- how- why?" I managed to get out.

"Well, you were born with it."

"Okay. I think I- ah, got this. So one of my relatives have the power to dimension hop?"

"Basically. But," the Doctor began, "you have a special case of it."

"How so?" Collin asked.

"Well, somehow, to simplify it, there is a whole dimension dedicated to her imagination."

"So, everything I want to be true is in that dimension?" I asked.

"Yes, and that means that the Marvel movies are real. That's where you went just now, you went to the Marvel universe during the Captain America movie. And you can only go between that dimension and the one you grew up in."

"How do I control it?" I just asked the big question.

"Well… you can't." he answered bluntly.

"So how do I protect myself in that dimension? I know for a fact that my imagination is dangerous with all the TV shows and movies I watch, I mean just five minutes ago I was held at gun point."

"That's what I've been working on. Let's just say I've been negotiating with your imagination. So, now when you're in the other dimension you will have super speed, you can turn invisible and because it is your imagination you just think of something you want and you get it."

"OK I guess that helps me protect myself."

"And I'm going to train you."

"Train me?"

"To control your powers in that dimension, hand-to-hand combat and archery."

"OK. So The Doctor is training me to control my super powers that I can only use in a different dimension, which is also my imagination and I can create anything in that dimension since it is my imagination."

"Basically, yes."

"When do I start?"

"Meet me here in the morning."

"Alright."

"But, are you from that dimension or another one."

"Oh, I'm from the other dimension."

"And another question, when we got to the other dimension our cloths changed, how did that happen?" Collin jumped in.

"Well, that's another thing I negotiated with her imagination about. So now when you Dimension Hop to a place that's a different time you are in the times style." The Doctor answered. "Oh, and another thing, I got you out of that dimension because I managed to give you a little time to train with me, but you will have to go back when we're done."

"Alright see you tomorrow morning then, Doctor." I said.

Collin and I walked out of the TARDIS and went in the direction of my house. We were in a not too comfortable and not too awkward silence. Well, until I broke it. "So how are you doing with wrapping your head around this?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I started. "It's hard to believe that could happen in general let alone in there." I said pointing to my head. "What the Doctor's saying I want to believe it's all in my head, but it's not, it's real. Well let's get home."

"Yeah. Hey if you need to talk about this, please, don't hesitate to come to me." Collin said putting his arm around me.

I leaned into him (and we do NOT like each other that way for all of those shippers out there) and said, "Thanks Collin. You're a good friend."

"I know." He said smirking.

"Hey!" I shoved him a bit, being careful with my strength.

The next few months went like this: eating, sleeping, school and training with the Doctor… that's it. Not that I'm complaining, training is fun and the Doctor lets Collin come watch. Oh, and I got more practice in with my bow and arrow, really excited about that, I now have the aim of Hawkeye, but for the most part I try to see what my future will look like and so far it's cool and dangerous. The Doctor said I'll be ready to Dimension Hop when I master hand-to-hand combat.

This would be my last training session with the Doctor and after I go back to the Marvel universe. Well hopefully I'll come back but we don't know when though or for how long before I Dimension Hop again.

We just finished up training and the Doctor went to who knows where in the TARDIS to get something. Which left me and Collin to say our good byes.

"So, this may be the last time we see each other." Collin said.

He looks like he's about to cry so I did the first thing that came into my head: I hugged him. I now know he will miss me to pieces because he's squeezing the life out of me, but I don't mind because I'll miss him too. "Come on I want to be alive for my first adventure with the Avengers."

"Sorry." He said, loosening his grip a bit but not letting go. "You're my best friend and like a sister to me."

"And you're like a brother to me. I love you, Brother."

"I love you too, Sister."

The Doctor came in and looked confused for some reason. "Why all the glum faces?" There it is.

"My best friend's leaving." Collin replied like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Yes but, we can still go out and spend some time with Miranda. Did I mention I was going to take you two out?"

"No." Collin and I said at the same time.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

I couldn't stop smiling the whole time we were eating at Wendy's (yes not vary fancy but it was enough plus the Doctor was paying). I get a proper goodbye with my best friend and my mentor and I get to meet the Avengers… "Oh. My. God. I get to meet the Avengers." I blurted out.

"Yeah, I thought we already established that." Collin said.

"I must have just realized that."

"Well if everyone's done, we should get going."

"Yeah." Collin agreed

We started walking to the TARDIS when, "Oh, and I almost forgot to give you these." The Doctor took out the sonic pen and psychic paper.

"One, you're really giving these to me? And two, I thought you threw the sonic pen out." I'm amazed the Doctor would trust me with this stuff.

"Yeah, thought you would need them in the other dimension. And the writers have got to get something wrong."

"Yeah." Man I have great friends. I pulled them both into a crushing hug. "You guys are awesome." We continued walking in comfortable silence. When we got to the TARDIS I said my last goodbyes and the Doctor turned my Dimension Hopping on again.

What I didn't know was my life was about to get a whole lot more complicated than it already was.


	3. Meeting the Family

**So hi. I know I'm updating it's a miracle, right? Sooooo my mom kept on taking away the Wi-Fi so I wasn't distracted by reading so I could write, but I also couldn't update. So, yeah.**

**Anyway,**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

The minuet I opened my eyes I knew where I was; Stuttgart, Germany, 28 Konigtrasse. The Doctor told me that when I Dimension Hop I will be in appropriate cloths. So now I'm wearing a fancy floor length dress- black skirt and white top with a bit of blue separating the two colors- and a blue clutch that held my psychic paper and sonic screwdriver that all seemed too fancy so I thought up a replica of Sherlock's regular cloths: a button up shirt with dress pants a black trench coat and to add a little Doctor Who in there, blue converse and my bow and arrows on back. Right now I'm at the side of the building so I can see when I could come in. Loki and the crowed came out. With his magic Loki multiplied himself, while changing from normal human cloths to his reindeer armor.

"Kneel before me." He commanded with his soft British voice. When no one keeled he yelled, "I said, kneel!" After that everyone kneeled. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Then an old man in the crowd stood and said, "Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me." Loki replied.

"There are always men like you." The man countered. And can I just say 'Loki, would you like some ice for that burn?' I thought.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki started. I know Captain America will be coming soon (just for the record I will NOT fangirl). Loki pointed his staff at the man while saying, "Let him be an example." Loki blasted Teseracct energy at him.

Captain America came and used his shield to deflect the energy, so it hit Loki instead. "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." He said.

I'm walking closer to Loki but in the back of the crowed. "The soldier. The man out of time." Loki stated.

"He's not the one who's out of time." I spoke up, coming out of my hiding spot. I could see the Captain and Loki are surprised to see me.

Natasha Romanoff said on the PA of the quinjet, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki tried to blast the quinjet but Black Widow moved out of the way. The Captain threw his shield at Loki then punched him, while the crowed runs away. It's now an all-out brawl; Loki v. Captain America. I'm staying back waiting for a good time to come in and help. Cap got knocked to the ground and threw his shield, but Loki used his spear to knock it to the ground. Now it's hand-to-hand, until Cap gets knocked down again. Just as Cap tries to get up Loki pushes him down with his spear.

"Kneel." Loki commands… again.

Now might be a good time to step in. "Not today." I say as I super speed to Loki and punch him. Loki pushes me and Cap to the ground. Suddenly we hear rock music playing on the PA of the quinjet specifically, AC/DC (you know who that means). Ironman comes out of the sky blasting Loki to the ground.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Ironman said, the suite getting ready lots of guns. Cap and I stand next to Ironman basically surrounding Loki as he changes back into civilian clothes and putting his hands up. Ironman puts the guns away and says, "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." Cap says.

"Captain." Ironman says. "And I don't believe I know your name."

"Miranda Hawkins, Torchwood 3, Cardiff." I say holing up my psychic paper. I could see Cap recognized me he had that look. I nod at him silently saying 'I know you too'.

We bring Loki back to the quinjet and Steve did something unexpected; he hugged me. He probably thinks I'm from the 40s since he saw me there. I hugged back (obviously) "How did you get here Miranda?" he asked me.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now he's more important." I answered pointing to Loki.

"I didn't know fury put a kid on the Avengers Insinuative." Tony said.

"That's because I'm not part of the Avengers Insinuative." Now they both look confused. "Do you know what Torchwood dose?"

"No." Tony answered.

"Well basically, we neutralize and contain alien threats. They saw what Loki was doing here, with his magic and correctly assumed that he's an alien. They sent me to help whoever was taking care of him, which appears to be SHIELD."

"I don't like it." Steve said changing the subject to Loki.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony replied.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Steve said.

"Well, he's right. This guy packs a wallop." I stated.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" Tony said, ignoring my statement.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's a calisthenics." I explained.

"You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a capsicale." Tony said.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

All of a sudden thunder came from nowhere. I know this must be Thor, but I can't let them know that I know yet.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked noticing Loki's nervousness.

"I'm not overly found of what follows." Loki replied.

Then there was thump and Tony put his face plate on and Steve put his helmet on. Ironman opened the hatch while I try my best to look surprised.

"What are you doing?" Cap asked over the wind.

Thor comes out and lands on the hatch. Ironman, being stupid tries to blast him with a repulser, Thor just hit him grabs Loki by the neck and jumps out of the jet with him.

"And now there's that guy." Ironman mumbles.

"Another Asgardian?" I ask trying to look like I don't have a clue.

"That guy's a friendly?" Cap asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." I replied.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Cap says.

"I have a plan. Attack." Ironman replies. And with that he jumps out of the quinjet.

I was about to go also but Cap held me back. "What?" I ask him.

"You are not going out there, you're only, what, 13." Cap replies, as he gets on a parachute. This just makes me think of the gag reel of the Avengers and I try to hold back a laugh

"I can take care of myself Captain." I manage to get out without laughing. "Besides, I've handled aliens before you haven't." Even though I'm a nervous wreck, I don't let him see that.

"Both of you should sit this one out." Black Widow interrupted.

"I don't see how I can." Cap and I say at the same time.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one god ma'am." Cap states.

"And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." I quip, stealing Caps line.

With that we both jump out of quinjet. I think up a jet pack to get me to the ground landing next to Cap as my coat flies behind me.

"I thought I told you to stay on the quinjet." Cap says noticing when I land next to him.

"And I thought I told you no." I quipped.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Fine if it makes you feel any better, I'll go watch Loki."

"Wait- what?"

"Loki is on that mountain," I replied pointing to said mountain. "and Thor was with him but Stark knocked him into that clearing."

"No, you're coming with me."

"Fine with me." I replied.

We soon arrived where Ironman and Thor were having a brawl. Cap and I are standing on a fallen tree. The clearing looked like a wreck. Millions of trees were down for the count and twigs were everywhere.

"Hey!" Cap called to bring attention to us.

"That's enough!" I continued. We jumped off the tree onto the ground in front of Thor and Ironman.

"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here." Cap said.

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor answered.

"Then prove it." I said.

"Put the hammer down." Cap continued.

"Yeah… no. Bad call. He loves his hammer." Stark commented.

Right after he said that, Thor punched him into a tree. "You want me to put the hammer down?" He said. Then Thor jumped and tried to hit Cap, but he grabbed me, pulled me close to him and put his shield in front of us to protect us. There was a big gong and Thor and the trees flew back.

We all fell to the ground and got back up. "Are we done here?" I asked. We all got Loki and went back to the quinjet.


	4. On the Helicarrier

My first time at the Helicarrier- wow never thought I'd say that… ever. Anyway my first time at the Helicarrier…

Steve, Natasha and I are sitting at a table with Bruce Banner and Thor standing. We are watching Fury try to intimidate Loki. I'm not listening having already herd it a million times. I'm trying to think what I'm going to say to the Director, because I'm pretty sure he knows there is no such thing as Torchwood. 'I'll just tell him straight no matter who is in the room at the time… yeah that works. I hope.'

Doctor Banner's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve said next to me.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known." Thor started. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space." Steve conformed.

"So, he's building another portal." Bruce spoke up. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce conformed.

"He's a friend." Thor replied.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve spoke up.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce stated. I smiled a bit at that statement it's one of the funniest lines in the movie.

"Have care how you speak." Thor said. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said.

"He's adopted." Thor said. Another good line.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce stated. "Iridium… what do they need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said coming in with Coulson. He's saying to Coulson, "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive. It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He explained. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He said patting Thor on the arm as he passed him. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony walked over to where Fury usually stands. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." He said to a random agent at a computer. "That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Basically he was all over the place. Tony put a hand over his left eye and asked, "How dose Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill replied simply.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony stated. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density." After Tony said that he put a small hacking devise on the computer without anyone noticing except me.

"So, something to kick-start the Cube." I said.

"Yeah." Tony conformed. He looked at me suspiciously but I thought nothing of it.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night." Hill just looked at him. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Dose Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked ignoring Tony.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce explained.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony challenged.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve joked. I couldn't help laughing at that.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony 'complimented'.

"Ah… thanks." Bruce answered.

Then one of the people I've been dreading to see: Nick Fury. My stomach turned to knots and my heart rate sped up. This did not go unnoticed by the spy's in the room (coughFury,Natasha,andHillcough).

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you would join him." Fury said. We made eye contact. "I don't believe we've met."

"Miranda Hawkins, Torchwood three Cardiff." I answered holding up my psychic paper.

"Who are you really?" Fury asked. My stoumach was atill doing flips, but I kept my cool (as best I could in this type of situation).

"What gave it away, the fact that Torchwood doesn't exist, or is this thing not working?" I said looking at my psychic paper. "Nope definitely the first one." I said after making sure my psychic paper works. "So do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Considering there is a maniac god on bard, the short version." Fury answered.

"Okay, but try to keep up my story is quite confusing. So, I'm from a different universe." I could feel the shocked gazes behind me because I was facing Fury. "I'm a Dimension Hopper." The blank face I was getting told me to explain. "It means that I can go to different dimensions. The catch is that in my dimension all this," I began gesturing around, "is a movie. SHIELD, you all." I said gesturing to the hero's behind me. "Also, my mentor told me all this, I have some powers, like super speed. Oh, and I almost forgot about making something appear in my hands." I said. I might have been a bit cocky at that moment, but it's over with. I could tell no one believed me (big shocker there) so I thought of something and an apple appeared in my hands. "Believe me?" I asked taking a bite out of the apple.

"How do I know you're just lying?" Fury asked.

I motioned for him to come closer. When he did I whispered in his ear, "Phase 2. You know, where SHIELD makes weapons from the Tesseract."

He backs up from me and asked more demanded, "How in hell could you possibly know that?"

"Well, ether I hacked into SHIELD which I didn't, or I'm telling the truth." I said giving a cheeky smirk with it. "You can even check if I hacked."

He gave me a we-are-going-to-talk-about-this-later look before saying, "Let's get back to the problem. Loki."

"I'd start with that stick of his." Steve suggested still a bit shocked. Actually they were all still shocked. "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury answered.

"Monkeys?" Thor asked. "I do not understand."

"I do. I understood that reference." Steve said. I smiled. He looks so cute when he looks innocent. What? Don't judge, it's true.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce.

"This way, sir." Bruce replied.


End file.
